Irreplaceable
by Starburst22
Summary: Jazz was almost never seen from or heard of again after the deafeat of Unicron, so where did he go?  Well, this is where he went... Warnings inside


**A/N: This takes place after the 1986 Transformers movie, after we see Jazz for like, the last time. I was wondering why they never put Jazz back in (except for cameos that were barely ever noticed, the most noticed one being the Galactic Olympics), and it turns out the real reason was because the voice actor passed away :'( (R.I.P. Scatman Crothers, you gave Jazz the personality that us fans so dearly love). So I decided to make my own version of why Jazz never returned, I may make this into a story, but for now, it's just his POV. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I didn't watch much of the movie, because I was too busy crying my optics out, so if some of the below listed events never happened or are out of order, forgive me; it was quite hard to focus with blurry vision and me exclaiming, "Why, why did they have to die? Why!" **

**Warning: Suicide**

When I had heard about all of the 'bots we lost by Megatron's twisted servo, I felt as if a part of my spark died along with each and every one of 'em.

I may not have been close to 'em all, such as Windcharger and Brawn, but they were a part of my team, therefore my family.

I was mostly affected by the loss of Prowl. We may have been Yin and Yang, but that's how we helped balance each other out, whether we would ever admit or not.

His logical, tactical, seriousness verses my spunky, happy-go-lucky, cheerfulness. I never quite understood how much I actually needed Prowl until he was gone.

When we were going to destroy Unicron, I felt at a loss of how to proceed without his well thought out strategies. I organized which 'bots to take; not how to take 'em, that was his job.

And after the defeat of Unicron and during the Galactic Olympics when the aliens started attacking, I just couldn't take it anymore.

During all of the chaos and through the smoke I ran, just flat-out ran to wherever I could to escape my own processor. In the process I knocked into a few things, but it made no difference to me.

Even though Cybertron finally had peace, I had anything but. I wonder to myself if I would honestly go back to all of the fighting, death and destruction just to have my friend back. I am ashamed that the answer is I would, but I needed my old crew.

Optimus Prime's firm yet gentle commands; Prowl's impressive strategies; Ratchet's snarkiness; Ironhide's trigger-happieness; all of their individual personalities, from each and every one of them, made my spark whole.

And now, now that almost all of them are gone; whether they were offlined or they abandoned the cause; my spark could not find rest in the all of the universe even if I tried to look.

Not even the soothing melodies of music could ease my mind.

As I continued to run in the thick cloud of smoke, I came across a small space-ship that didn't appear to have anyone in it.

Not even caring that I was stealing, I ran in and typed in the coordinates I wanted to go…the Autobot memorial station.

When I reached it, I left the ship outside and came in through the golden doors. As I passed each memorial, I reminisced on times gone by, and my spark experienced a weird mixture of happiness and sadness.

As I came to the last marker, I stopped and read the engraved writing over and over again. It read, "Prowl, Second-in-Command of the Autobots. Tactical officer and strategy specialist."

I took from my subspace a laser-welder and started to engrave some more writing next to the words already written.

After I had finished, the words read, "Jazz, Third-in-Command of the Autobots. Head of Special Ops and friend of Prowl."

I then dropped the laser on the floor, since I would no longer need it, and subspaced my signature gun that I would always use in battle next to Prowl.

As I loaded my gun and was about to pull the trigger, I said, "Til all are one; see ya soon, Prowler," and the sound of a laser gun tearing through metal resounded as I shot myself twice in the chestplates, smiling through the pain.

I would get to see my friend again soon, and that was worth more than anything this universe had to offer.

A/N: Wow, I am on an angst streak. And why do I keep on killing my favorite characters? Goodness, I'm warped. Oh well, tell me if you liked, please!


End file.
